


a dangerous thing to feel

by boudour



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, otp: Diana/destroying the scenery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudour/pseuds/boudour
Summary: Steve has seen Diana's feats of strength before, but this time it comes with a realization.





	a dangerous thing to feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



It's an unthinking gesture, part of the fallen bell tower is blocking a door so Diana lifts the segment of wall and throws it away, just like that. 

Steve isn't exactly surprised but it still takes his breath away. 

At least this time he isn't struck dumb, helpless to do anything but watch as she stops bullets and throws men into walls like they're chiffon dolls.

This time he can identify the rare, warm feeling that unfurls in his chest alongside the wonder. 

In the middle of war, Diana by his side, what he can't help but feel is safe.


End file.
